T'was the night before christmas...
by Miaka-chan
Summary: T'was the night before christmas... UTENA STYLE! ^.^


T'was the night before christmas, when all through the dorms,  
Not a creature was stirring, exsept for the storm;  
All the windows where shut, all tight for the night,  
But the snow outside was black, not even white.  
  
All the duelists were nestled, uneasy in their beds,  
While visions of death reigned in their heads;  
Princess in her gown, and Prince in his PJs,  
Were so unaware of the Blood that would spray.  
  
When in the dorms, there arose a loud shatter,  
They jumped from their beds, unaware what would splatter;  
Away from the window they flew like a flash,  
And in so all that was heard was 'Slash' 'Slash' 'Slash'.  
  
The blood on the breast of the new-fallen body,  
Gave the sickening sight of something DISembodied;  
There lay a young boy with pretty blue hair,  
But lay on face t'was a look of agony that no one could compare.  
  
With her face so lively and quick,  
Blood spilled once more with only a flick;  
And with only the brash of the light,  
The orange haired lady's face was completly white.  
  
"Now KIMU! Now YORU! You've had your revenge!  
Go SHALON! Go REI! You're lifes will all be avenged!  
To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!  
Now kill away! Kill away! Kill away them all!"  
  
As quick as the light and as quick night,  
The last two goddesses sparked away to spred their plight.  
In the blink of the eyes and in the twist of a knife,  
A man with long, green hair has lost his life.  
  
An then in a light graceful tap, the Prince heard on the roof,  
The sound of the last goddess, preparing to make another life go 'poof'!;  
As he drew in his hand, and was turning around,  
'Crash' went another window while she came in with a bound.  
  
She was all dressed with silver and white fur, from her head to toe,  
Although her body was quite a thing to show;  
A double rifle she had flung over her back,  
She walked over to the Red-haired main she had just smacked.  
  
Her eyes--how they gleamed! Her hair shimmering like gold!  
Her lips colored of roses, her body looking like one of Casady;  
She held a knife to his throat, promising to make it quick,  
But he would of been freed if he had only kicked.  
  
With his last breath, she stole a kiss,  
And this sight, was truely nothing to miss;  
For all the others made the other duelists die a deadly fate,  
But this one made only the red-haired man kiss her, which frankly, took the cake!  
  
There was a better few of him now, a young, dashing man,  
It was surpising that another girl had not claimed his hand;  
She finally let him go, with tears in her eyes,  
Though he had told her so gently, 'Please do not cry'.  
  
Her voice choked with tears, as morning was claiming night.  
"Will I see you again, my dearest of Knights?"  
He said with a last gentle saying, that none will forget.  
"Yes my dear love, for our destiny is already set."  
  
And with a last goodbye, the young goddess rose,  
as she began to fade, from her head to her toes.  
She smiled a last smile as her face gleamed with saddened glee,  
"I'll be back one day, you'll see, and then, you can always be with me!"  
  
The Prince drew back from the window and sighed a solemn sigh.  
He did not understand, and the Princess knew why;  
She walked out of the room and to her dear prince,  
As she held in her hands, a flowering quince.  
  
"The Queen of the roses, once had a King.  
And everywhere they went, the sparrows would sing."  
"But what does that mean, what about the others?  
Where they the other goddesses, sisters and brothers?"  
  
She shoke her head. "They where the lovers of them, that once had killed them.  
They came back this day, for a chance at revenge."  
The Prince noded his head, though the whole thought was a clatter.  
"Then why didn't the Queen kill the King, what was the matter?"  
  
"The Queen loved the King, even through death.  
For she had truely loved him, in her last breath.  
So she couldn't Kill him, it would be against her Will.  
For she, being as kind-hearted as she was, could not bear to kill"  
  
The Prince looked up at the sky, to see the morning rising,  
But also felt a happiness, which was actually very surprising.  
For Revenge had been taken and nothing was amiss.  
And so began, the Happiness of a long Christmas. 


End file.
